Sofia's Tonsillectomy
by Calzonafan4u4
Summary: Sofia gets a Tonsillectomy by Arizona and Karev and Karev wants to be more involved with Arizona and Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was just after Sofia had gotten her tonsils out that when Callie was at the nurses station picking up some charts when Arizona had come to find her.

Arizona lays a hand on her back softly "Hey." she says

"hey." Callie says

"You go check on Sofia yet?" Arizona wonders

"No I was just headed up there now just needed to pick up a few charts that I haven't gotten around to doing this week." Callie tells her

"oh okay." Arizona says

"yeah where have you been?" Calie wonders

"oh helping Karev clean up and organize the OR." Arizona tells her

"oh okay." Callie says

"are you not working today?" Arizona wonders scanning her seeing she's got jeans and a cute shirt on

"yeah I just have too much to focus on today to really be working." Callie tells her

"oh okay." Arizona says

"you know a Tonsillectomy is a small little procedure right?" Arizona tells her

"I know." Callie says

"so you have nothing to be worried about she's going to be fine." Arizona tells her rubbing her arm looking her in the eyes

Callie just nods.

"she did great." Arizona tells her comfortingly and smiles softly

Callie just nods "I know but I'm a mom first right now." Callie tells her

"I know you are." Arizona tells her

"come on lets go and see her." Arizona tells her and takes her up to the Peds Wing into Sofia's room

"she just looks so small." Callie says looking at her

"because she is small." Arizona tells her

Callie puts her charts on the small little rolley table by Sofia's bed.

Arizona grabs a chair putting it by Sofia's bed letting Callie sit down.

Callie just relaxes and sighs.

"Callie?" Arizona wonders

"I'm fine..I'm fine." Callie tells her

"whats wrong?" Arizona wonders

"nothing I..I just have a lot of work to do and and sit her and worry about her." Callie tells her

"Callie you just need to relax because she's going to be fine." Arizona tells her

Callie just nods slightly.

"hey how about I go and get you a cup of coffee?" Arizona asks her

Callie just nods and smiles "yeah th...coffee would be good." Callie tells her

"okay you just sit here and relax and I'll be right back." Arizona tells her and kisses her head and leaves to go and her her a cup a coffee

While pouring some coffee for Callie Karev finds Arizona.

"hey." he says

"hey." she says and smiles

"how she doing?" he wonders

"good." she tells him

"and Callie?" he wonders

"well.." she sighs

"she's freaking and stressing out but I told her not to worry and that Sofia is completely fine but she's still a Mommy and that's what we do." Arizona tells him

Karev laughs "that seems appropriate." he tells her

"yeah." she says and smile s "I think so too." she tells him

Callie just smiles at Sofia and takes hold of her hand and kisses it softly "hey kido Mommy's here." Callie tells her softly

back in the on call break room.

"alright I should probably get back to Callie." she tells him

"oh sure." he says

"Sofia will probably be waking up soon and I want to be there for when she does." Arizon tells him

"okay I'll see you later." he tells her

"okay." she says and smiles and leaves and goes back to Sofia's room 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in Sofia's room Callie has her feet up on Sofia's bed and is relaxed back against the chair with her eyes closed when Arizona walks in and kisses her head.

"hey, how ya doing mommy?" she wonders

"mmm fine just resting my eyes." Callie tells her

"well, don't let me stop you." Arizona tells her and squeezes her hand softly

"mmm." Callie groans

"I'll wake you when when she wakes up." Arizona tells her and brings over another chair besides her and sits down looking at a chart

"mkay, but don't you have to get back to work?" Callie wonders

"ah this is my kid too, they can deal a litle bit longer without me." Arizona tells her writting some stuff down in a chart and signs her initals

"okay." Callie says

"hey, I love you you know that?" Arizona wonders

"I know and I love you too." Callie tells her

Karev coms up a little bit later and knocks on the door frame

"hey." he says softly

"hey shh." Arizona points to Callie

"what Karev?" Callie wonders

"nothing just wanted to come and check on our girl that's all." he tells her

"Callie opens her eyes slightly "I'm fine Uncle Karev go away." Callie gives him the evil eye

"Callie." Arizona warns and just squeezes her hand and looks at Karev "she's really fine." she tells him

"okay I'll be by later once she's awake." he tells them

"okay maybe you could bring her some ice cream?" Arizona wonders and nods

"deal." he says and smiles at Arizona and walks away 


End file.
